Paso a paso me estoy enamorando
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: Un simple proyecto puede cambiar todo, y el no tener opciones para elegir como compañero a alguien te puede complicar un poco las cosas. ¿A quién eliges tú como compañero de equipo si tus amigos te han dejado de lado, los demás son un grupo de imbéciles y tu última opción eran los "mataditos", pero entre ellos el único sin pareja es al que odias? (Cryle y mención de Bunny).
1. Sin opciones

_**Craig Pov's.**_

–Hey, Craig, ¿me podrías pasar mi lapicero?– Miré a mi lado, donde se encontraba el nerd de Kyle sentado, mirándome con algo de molestia. Quizá no le agradaba la idea de pedirme un favor, es decir, no somos muy amigos que digamos.

Sin decir palabra alguna me agaché, recogí su lapicero y se lo entregué.

–Gracias – murmuró no muy sinceramente y volvió a girarse para seguir con el trabajo que había dejado encargado la profesora.

Mi dispuse a mirar a mi alrededor, notando a Kenneth muy molesto observando fijamente a Butters, quien mantenía una muy animada conversación con Bradley. Ambos eran tal para cual. Tan raros y bicuriosos, y me refiero a Bradley y Butters, porque según Kenneth es totalmente "heterosexual". Obviamente nadie le cree.

Al lado derecho del rubio "totalmente heterosexual" se encontraba mi amigo Token Black, el cual hacía muecas de fastidio mientras leía no-sé-qué, como intentando comprender.

Al lado izquierdo estaba Clyde, dormido.

–¡Gah!, ¡esta cosa es imposible!– Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi lado derecho, encontrándome con Tweek. Se jalaba los cabellos sin despegar su vista del cuaderno, mientras intentaba dejar de temblar –¡maldición, esa maestra s-sólo quiere jodernos la vida!, ¡gah!– Suspiré y coloqué una mano en su hombro. Él me miró sin dejar de temblar y manteniendo un tic en un ojo.

–Hey, tranquilo, Tweekers, si gustas te ayudaré–.

–T-tú… ¿ya ac-cabaste esa cosa?– Asentí. Al parecer dudaba de mí, lo deduje por la mirada que me dio, así que le mostré mi cuaderno. –¡Oh, Jesucristo!, no p-puedo creer que tú lo hayas terminado–. Le paré el dedo de en medio y sólo rió.

Durante todo el rato estuve explicándole como hacer los problemas, de esos donde te dejan despejar la X, encontrar el valor de Y, etc. Realmente no era complicado, pero todos parecían tener retraso mental al no entender nada… Exceptuando a Kyle, Butters, Token, Pip y Wendy, claro, también yo.

Al terminar la clase, la profesora nos pidió los trabajos. La mayoría no entregó, pero eso le importó poco, ella nos dijo el primer día "quién no quiera trabajar en mi clase, no me importa, no le daré castigo a ningún pendejo holgazán ya que eso no sirve de nada. Sólo tengan por seguro que me encargaré de que no terminen sus estudios".

Me reuní con mi Team en el comedor designado ya para nosotros. Token llevaba su comida que prepara su chef personal, Tweek un sándwich y un café, Clyde sus siempre fieles tacos, Kevin un par de galletas de chocolate, mientras que yo sólo comía una manzana.

–C-craig, ¿tú c-crees en los gn-nomos?– Preguntó de repente Tweek, el cual siempre se sentaba a mi lado, pues dice que a mi lado se siente seguro.

–No– dije sin importancia. El rubio soltó un pequeño grito, impresionado.

–¡¿P-por qu-qué?!– Me encogí de hombros y saqué mi celular. Tweek al darse cuenta en mi falta de interés por el tema, decidió guardarse lo que sea que quisiera decir.

El ruido en la cafetería era exasperante, me irritaba en todos los sentidos, como una piedra en el culo, si, en el culo, no en el zapato. Me coloqué los audífonos y coloqué la música a todo volumen, eligiendo una canción ruidosa a propósito "combate fuego con fuego", en este caso "ruido con ruido".

El almuerzo pasó con tranquilidad después de eso. Amaba la música, era una de las pocas cosas que amaba, y que entre ellas se encontraba mi pequeño cuyo Stripes y la lectura (si, me gusta leer). Una vez regresamos al salón, sentí la mano de alguien tocar mi hombro. De nuevo era el pelirrojo judío de Kyle.

–Eh… Craig, ¿recuerdas que en la clase de ciencias la profesora encargó hacer un trabajo en equipos…?– Asentí, no muy feliz de lo que fuera a proponer. –Yo… bueno, ¡agh!, joder… ¿podríamos hacer el trabajo juntos?– Arqueé una ceja y sonreí divertido.

–¿Y tu noviecito Stan?– Pregunté divertido.

–Primero que nada, no es mi novio. Segundo, él está con Wendy–. Abrí la boca a punto de decir algo más, pero fui interrumpido (algo que claro que me molestó). –Kenny escogió a Butters, el culón ni muerto lo elijo, Token está con Clyde, Pip es muy rarito, así que mi última opción eres tú. No te sientas especial–.

–Creo que lo soy, ¿te das cuenta que me acabas de decir que estoy en tu lista de "los mejores de la clase"?–. Sonreí victorioso al notar su rostro colorarse un poco de rojo.

–¿Aceptas o no?–.

–Lo pensaré–. No le dejé terminar de hablar pues me giré para hablar con Tweek.

_**Kyle Pov's.**_

Ese hijo de puta de Craig… Fui tan estúpido al nombrar a mis compañeros para intentar disimular pero sin darme cuenta también dije a los más listos. ¿Por qué mierda Kenny y Stan tenían que estar con Wendy y Butters? Debí omitir al menos a Token y Pip.

Durante toda la clase no presté la más mínima atención a lo que decía el profesor, me encontraba demasiado preocupado pensando en cambiar la opción de Craig por alguien más… ¿Bebe? No creo… ella es lista, pero demasiado narcisista, no prestaría ni un poco de apoyo para el proyecto, aparte seguro se la pasaría haciendo insinuaciones a mi trasero. Kevin… no, él también tiene otras cosas en mente, que no tienen nada que ver con la escuela. Bradley es muy inseguro, y no tenemos mucha amistad a decir verdad, además, seguro Kenny me odiará si le hablo, pues es su competencia para ganarse a Butters (aclarando que Kenny está perdidamente enamorado de Butters, pero no quiere decirle esto a nadie, sólo Stan y yo lo sabemos). Red seguro ya tiene pensado a Bebe para unirse (y otro motivo que acabo de notar para no elegir a Bebe). También tengo como opción a Pip, descartando el hecho de que es un rarito en todos los sentidos es muy bueno como compañero de proyectos, pero… no, no puedo descartar el que es un rarito, y hablando de él…

–Disculpa, Kyle, ¿ya tienes a tu pareja para el proyecto de ciencias?– Preguntó alegre pero tímido. Estoy seguro que no ha olvidado el tiempo en el que mi team y otros lo molestaban. Ya no lo hacemos, hemos madurado (si claro, hemos madurado en el sentido de que nos dimos cuenta de su amistad con Damien, el mismísimo anticristo que nos podría matar si lo desea así y llevar al infierno).

–Eeh…– Me rasqué un poco la nuca y miré de reojo a Craig, quien aún hablaba con Tweek. Al parecer me debo resignar. No tomé en cuenta el hecho de que Craig y Tweek son como Stan y yo.

Suspiré y miré a Pip –pues…–.

–Su pareja soy yo– Me interrumpió Craig, que aunque nunca se lo diría, estoy muy agradecido por ello. Estuve a punto de aceptar a Pip.

–Oh, que lástima…– Apenas dijo eso se levantó de su lugar, sin importarle la presencia del profesor y se dirigió a Bradley.

–Entones…– Me giré hacia Craig y él sólo se limitó a pararme el dedo frente a mi cara. Fruncí el ceño. Que infantil es… Al menos espero y aporte algo de madurez para el proyecto.

**¡Me he decidido! Haré un mini fic (espero sea mini, no pienso ni loca hacer un long fic e_e) y será de Cryle~. Hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja, así que… ¿por qué no? Yo la amo (de hecho, amo todas las parejas de South Park, jajaja). Hasta el siguiente cap.**

**Pd: No aseguro que lleve lemon, así que es decisión de ustedes si quieren seguir leyendo para averiguarlo o dejarlo (bueno, si es que alguien lo lee xD).**


	2. Conociendo tu lado tierno

**New chapter. -Conociendo tu lado tierno-.**

_**Kyle Pov's.**_

Me dirigía a la casa de Craig junto con él después de que las clases terminaron.

Ya había enviado un mensaje de texto a mi madre avisando que llegaría tarde pues estaría en casa de Stan (lo sé, mentí pero… dudo mucho que aceptara el que fuera a casa de Craig).

El silencio que se había formado entre nosotros era totalmente incómodo, me sentía nervioso sin motivo alguno, incluso creo que estaba caminando torpemente, casi como un robot. Joder, Craig, di algo, ¿por qué mierda tienes que ser tan callado? Eres tan irritante sólo por ese motivo…

Le miré de reojo y el muy hijo de puta estaba tranquilo, como si yo no estuviera caminando a su lado, como si estuviera solo. Suspiré molesto. Tendría que aceptarlo. Craig Tucker jamás hablaría conmigo si no es necesario (aunque para mí resulta bastante necesario terminar con este jodido silencio incómodo).

Apenas llegamos a su casa me dio el paso para entrar yo primero, y así lo hice.

–Permiso– dije mientras entraba.

–Tranquilo, pequeño educado. Estamos solos–. Y de nuevo los nervios llegaron.

¿Estaba solo, con Craig, en su casa? Mierda… No es que fuera algo importante, pero… ¡no podía ser!, ¿y si me intentaba matar?, ¿drogar?, ¿o quizá me ate y venda? ¡Mierda, Kyle, no seas paranoico! Respira hondo y sonríe. Craig no sería capaz de algo como eso, ¿cierto? Ni que fuera como Cartman, ¿cierto…? ¡¿Cierto?!

–Oh–. Fue lo único que atiné a decir. El silencio comenzó a aparecer de nueva cuenta, pero no, no lo permitiría. –Y bueno… ¿puedo sentarme?–.

–En el piso. No quiero que ensucies los sillones–. Sonrió burlón y fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso cree que soy él?

–No me jodas–.

–No lo hago. Hablo enserio–.

Me tensé al ver su cara inexpresiva nuevamente, ¿entonces no planeaba dejarme sentar en el sillón? Puto de mierda...

–Bien. Igual no quiero tocar los sillones de tu casa. Seguro tienen piojos–. Intenté defenderme. Vaya error.

–¿Dijiste algo, estúpido judío?–.

–Eeeh…– tragué saliva. No podía retractarme, eso sería muy cobarde. –L-lo que oíste– deja de temblar, Kyle, para…

–…– Me miraba de pies a cabeza, provocando que temblara más, ¿qué mierda estará pensando?, quizá planea como torturarme… ¿o no?

Comenzó a reír. Reía a carcajadas. Abrí los ojos más que impresionado, ¿por qué reía?, ¿qué había de gracioso en esa situación? Nunca en la vida había escuchado a Craig reír de tal manera. Parecía enserio divertido.

–¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?– Me animé a preguntar, pero sin poder evitarlo demostrar mi molestia. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara?

–Joder… Kyle– dijo entre risas –, eres tan cobarde–. Finalizó dejando de reír, manteniendo una leve sonrisa burlona en sus labios. –A pesar de lo que dijiste temblabas peor que un terremoto–.

Me sonrojé totalmente. Sentí mi cara arder. ¡Maldito Craig! En estos momentos desearía mejor verte callado.

Después de ese momento tan vergonzoso comenzamos con el proyecto y por fin me permitió sentarme en el sillón. Yo me mantenía lo más distante posible. No le perdonaría el burlarse de mí de tal manera.

De pronto le vi levantarse sin decir nada. Miró el reloj y sonrió.

–Espera aquí, Broflovski–. Arqueé una ceja. ¿De dónde venía ese respeto al llamarme por mi apellido? –Hablo enserio. Espera aquí–.

Asentí despreocupado. Estábamos en su casa. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, claro, excepto dejar de trabajar en el proyecto.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta las escaleras. ¿Iría a su habitación? Da igual.

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a continuar. Mientras más rápido terminase, más rápido me iba de su casa, y en verdad deseaba irme.

Veinte minutos… treinta… cincuenta… una hora… ¿Dónde mierda estaba y qué carajos hacía como para tardarse tanto?

Frustrado dejé de lado el proyecto y me dispuse a ir arriba y buscarlo. No me importaba que fuera su casa, no me importaba el hecho de que quizá podría estar en el baño, no me importaba nada, ¡lo que importaba era que estaba tardando demasiado y ni siquiera me dio un motivo justo como para hacerlo! No estaba pendejo como para dejar que me abandonara en el proyecto.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta de su habitación, encontrando a Craig bastante… cariñoso con una rata peluda… bueno, un cuyo, pero igual era una rata peluda para mí.

–¿Tienes más hambre? Pero si ya comiste demasiado, nunca te llenas, ¿cierto?–. Alcancé a escuchar mientras lo veía acariciar al cuyo sobre su cama. Y sonreía tan naturalmente. Se veía bastante tierna esa escena. No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Enserio ese era Craig? –Hey, judío, ¿qué no te enseñaron que está mal espiar a las personas?–.

Jadeé nervioso. ¿Cómo mierda se dio cuenta? –Claro que sé eso… pero tardaste bastante y tuve que venir a buscarte–. Argumenté intentando culparle.

–Ajá, ¿y por eso tienes el derecho a mirar en mi habitación sin avisar?– Me miró de reojo y me sonrojé. Ni siquiera le podía ganar con las palabras.

Agaché la mirada avergonzado y me mordí el labio.

–Anda, pasa–. Parpadeé incrédulo y le miré de nuevo. –No pienso repetirlo. Pasa–. Ordenó. Casi automáticamente obedecí.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba riendo al cabo de unos minutos, acariciaba y jugaba con el cuyo, el cual se llama Stripes. Era bastante adorable, ahora entiendo porque Craig se volvía tan marica con él. Nunca en la vida me imaginé ver a Craig tan interesado en algo.

Aunque Stripes me mordió una vez y casi me pongo histérico, Craig me tranquilizó diciendo que realmente no pasa nada si te muerde. Así que suspiré y sonreí.

–Bueno… sigamos con el proyecto–. Habló Craig y asentí de acuerdo.

Besó al pequeño cuyo y lo devolvió a su "hogar" (aunque claramente para Craig la casa completa era para Stripes). Enseguida con un movimiento de cabeza me invitó a salir de su habitación y ambos bajamos a la sala, donde continuamos con el proyecto ya más tranquilos y confiados.

Craig no era mala persona después de todo. También tiene su lado tierno… y… me agrada.

**Y… ya casi. Quizá le añada unos dos caps más, no sé. Jajaja. Sobre el lemon… aún no lo tengo planeado, tal vez… sólo tal vez no escriba lemon… Hasta el siguiente cap.**


	3. Un ¿chantaje?

**¡Hola! Esto… nuevo cap! Si… yo… tengo una duda xD. ¿Qué significa "pov"? Lo utilizo debido a que varios escritores lo utilizan para indicar quién narra la historia, pero ni idea de qué signifique xD. Sin más, al fic.**

**New chapter. –Un... ¿chantaje?-**

_**Craig Pov's.**_

–Y… ¡al fin terminamos!– Exclamó Kyle estirándose. Le miré y sonreí. Yo también me encontraba fastidiado por ese jodido proyecto, pero al menos tener de compañero a Broflovski fue menos complicado que tener a Tweek, digo, no me quejo de él, pero… a veces podía ser muy paranoico, exasperante e inquieto, y yo tengo un límite para mi paciencia.

Me recosté sobre el sillón y encendí la tv cambiando los canales sin siquiera detenerme a ver que había, eran estupideces. Sólo esperaba llegar a algún canal donde pasaran alguna caricatura, música, lo que fuese pero que me entretuviera.

Cuando de pronto siento como Kyle se acerca y se agacha hasta mi altura y me mira sonriendo bobamente.

Arqueo una ceja a la vez que le paro el dedo –estorbas– le hablo "sutilmente" y él sólo frunce el ceño.

–¿No piensas dejarme un espacio para que yo vea la tv también?– Pregunta indignado.

–Pues hay mucho piso, por si no te haz dado cuenta.– Abrió la boca pero no le dejé hablar. –Otra cosa. Estás en mi casa. Si te desagrada la idea de sentarte en el suelo, siéntete libre de salir por la puerta e irte a tu casa, que el motivo por el que estabas aquí ya está terminado–. Sonreí al ver su cara de sorpresa. Simplemente adoraba molestar al judío. Era tan fácil de joderlo que no necesitaba ni siquiera haber dicho tanto para verlo poner esa cara, estaba completamente rojo.

–… Bien.– Aspiró hondo y frunció los labios dando la vuelta para comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

Oh, tampoco planeaba correrlo.

–Sólo bromeaba, Kyle– reí mientras me sentaba en el sillón viéndolo fijamente. No respondió. Suspiré fastidiado. Si quería ponerse así de complicado para que le rogara, estaba loco. –Bueno, como gustes.– Me encogí de hombros y me volví a recostar. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, los cinco puntos del proyecto ya estaban listos, así que no importaba.

_**Kyle Pov's.**_

Maldito marica. ¡Y pensar que momentos antes creí que era agradable! Me retracto, ¡me retracto completamente de haber creído algo tan genial de alguien como Craig Tucker!

Comencé a guardar lo más rápido que pude los libros y demás material en mi mochila. Ahora lo único que deseaba era irme de ahí, no volver a dirigirle la palabra a Tucker, no volver a reunirme en equipo con él, ¡no quería nada que tuviera que ver con él! Era un pendejo, el más pendejo de todos. Puede que fuera un buen compañero de equipo, pero era un pésimo amigo, o… bueno, ni siquiera somos amigos.

Me detuve un poco y le miré de reojo. Sonreí al verlo frunciendo el ceño levemente, ¿acaso logré hacerlo molestar? Negué levemente con la cabeza. No creo. Quizá era porque realmente no había nada interesante que ver en la tv. Si apenas y llega a tener sentimientos por sus amigos, por Tweek para ser más exacto… Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Por qué me molestaba el hecho de imaginar que nunca podría llegar a ser alguien como Tweek para Craig?, ¿por qué el recordar la manera en que se ríe junto a su team me dan ganas de gritar de coraje? Mierda. Tenía que irme cuanto antes.

Tomé mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro. Suspiré. –Gracias, me retiro–.

Salí de la casa de Craig y cerré la puerta con cuidado. ¿Por qué no me dijo siquiera adiós?, creo que ni me tomó en cuenta. Sonreí amargamente. Tenía que dejar de importarme ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidas, ¿y qué si a Craig yo no le importo? Nunca fue así, ¿por qué habría de preocuparme por eso ahora? Él tampoco ha sido alguien para mí, sólo el líder del team enemigo, si, sólo eso. Eso éramos. Enemigos de naturaleza y nada cambiaría ese hecho, ni siquiera ese pendejo proyecto ayudaría a alejar nuestra rivalidad.

Apenas llegué a la casa mi madre me recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Oh, cariño, me alegra que llegaras. Estaba a punto de llamar a Stan para preguntar por ti. ¿Se divirtieron?, ¿qué clase de proyecto hicieron? Ah, ya ansío escucharte mañana diciendo que volviste a sacar una excelente nota. Por cierto, ¿Stan si te ayuda o tú haces todo solo? Si es así no dudes en decírmelo, bueno, admito que ya no te permitiré hacer proyectos en equipo con él, porque eso de regalarle una nota excelente no está nada bien, ¿ambos trabajan, cierto?–.

–Eeh…– Fruncí el ceño intentando comprender todo lo que mi madre preguntó en un sólo minuto. Era difícil asimilar tantas palabras juntas.

–Aah, lo siento, cariño, ¿hablé demasiado rápido?– Asentí un poco cohibido. Ella rió. –Bueno, no respondas nada. Lo importante es que ya llegaste, ¿qué tal si subes y te das una ducha? Voy a preparar al para cenar, ¿si?–. Volví a asentir de acuerdo.

Mi madre se había vuelto más atenta conmigo tan pronto crecí, ahora me mimaba más antes que regañarme, y eso era mucho pedir. Aunque en veces era fastidioso también que estuviera tratándome como a un niño pequeño a cada rato.

Subí a mi habitación, casi como un zombi. Bostecé cansado. No tenía ánimos de tomar una ducha, pero tampoco pensaba no ducharme, eso sería muy antihigiénico, y de sólo pensarlo me daban escalofríos –Eww…–. Sacudí la cabeza de forma negativa y comencé a buscar la ropa necesaria para poder meterme a duchar. Un pijama. Eran las seis, pero igual, no pensaba ponerme ropa decente sólo para bajar a cenar y luego volver para colocarme la pijama y al fin dormir.

Entré al baño, comenzando a quitarme toda la ropa con bastante pereza. Sentí una pequeña oleada de frío recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo y noté la pequeña ventanilla abierta. Tiritando me acerqué y la cerré tanto por frío como por miedo a que algún acosador (tipo Kenny) se intentara meter.

Después de un rato ya estaba listo para bajar a cenar, y mientras me secaba el cabello, escuché el timbre de mi celular, así que me acerqué a la cama que es donde lo había dejado y lo observé.

–¿Un mensaje de número desconocido?– Arqueé una ceja desconfiado, pero igual lo abrí.

"_Hey, pelirrojo. Olvidaste una pulsera que al parecer es la que tú y tu amigo marica Stan siempre traen puestas. Y te la devolveré con la condición de que el día de mañana aceptes volver a mi casa. Y no me importa si aceptas o no, es el trato._

_Att: Una de tus opciones para buen trabajo en equipo, Craig Tucker"._

Comencé a sentir un tic en el ojo mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa distorsionada. ¿Acaso Craig Tucker creía que aceptaría ese trato? O mejor dicho, chantaje –Pff… hijo de puta–. Miré mi muñeca, donde se supone debería estar esa pulsera que me regaló Stan, mi súper mejor amigo, en mi cumpleaños. –Sabes jugar sucio, Tucker–.

**Y aquí el final de otro cap para este fic. Bye :T.**


	4. Pequeños latidos

**Y aquí narro yo :v**

**New chapter. –Pequeños latidos-.**

El pelirrojo mantenía su mirada fija lo más que podía al frente y en su cuaderno, pues presentía que con sólo mirar al pelinegro a su lado su cara hervía. No comprendía el por qué, pero culpaba al mensaje del día anterior, es decir, ¿cómo no molestarse si le estaba obligando a salir con él a cambio de devolverle su pulsera? Y no era cualquier pulsera, ¡no! Era la pulsera que demostraba su amistad sincera, que aunque ambos sabían que era algo material, para ellos era como el "_hilo rojo_" que les unía.

Quedaban dos clases para que terminara esa tortura y pudiera salir con sus amigos al almuerzo. Podría relajarse, podría reír, gritar, hacer cualquier cosa para olvidarse del chantaje que le tenía el Tucker. Pero quedaban DOS clases… estaba viviendo el jodido infierno en ese mismo momento.

–Hey, Kyle–. Escuchó la voz de su amigo rubio y enseguida volteó a mirarlo. Estaba a su lado e hincado. Y claro, aprovechando la oportunidad colocó una mano en su pierna.

–¿Qué quieres, Kenny?– Preguntó lo más discreto que pudo mientras miraba de reojo a la maestra que se encontraba más interesada en su celular antes que en sus alumnos.

–¡Tengo algo muy emocionante que contarte!–. Susurró emocionado, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió, dando a entender al rubio que prosiguiera. –Bueno… ¿recuerdas que Butters y yo hicimos el proyecto juntos?– Asintió nuevamente. –Pues, fuimos a su casa. Sus padres no estaban, él me trató como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, ¡e incluso resulta ser que cocina delicioso!–. Alzó un poco el tono de su voz, pero no lo suficiente para ser escuchado por los demás, aunque aún así el pecoso se alarmó y le cubrió la boca, pero al sentir algo húmedo tocar la palma de su mano hizo una mueca de asco y la alejó rápidamente.

–Joder, amigo, no seas asqueroso–. Murmuró limpiando la saliva en su pantalón.

El de ojos azules sólo sonrío –¿puedo continuar?–.

–Bien–.

–Ok. Y entonces me demostró que aparte de ser listo, adorable y violable, sabe cocinar e incluso besa de puta madre–.

–Ya veo…–. El pelirrojo sonrió. –Espera… ¿se b-besaron?– dijo captando las palabras de su amigo con mayor atención.

–¡Exacto!–. Su tono de voz cada vez se notaba más alegre –Y oficialmente, Leopold "Butters" Stotch pertenece a Kenneth McCormick– dijo con orgullo.

–Woow… eso no me lo esperaba… Entonces… ¿Bradley ya no es un tema de importancia?– preguntó curioso.

–Oh, oh, tranquilo. Una cosa a la vez. No porque Butters ya sea mi novio significa que ese pendejo no lo quiera conquistar. Sigue siendo un enemigo–. Susurró mirando de reojo al rubio que se encontraba hablando con su novio. –Es un gran hijo de puta…–.

Kyle sólo rió al mirar el enojo de su amigo. Era tan celoso y posesivo. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado al gran pervertido de Kenny enamorado de un chico?, o mejor dicho, de Butters. Sólo ese chico logró conquistar el corazón de su amigo, porque Kenny aclaró que él en verdad no sentía atracción alguna hacia ningún otro hombre, ¡él amaba las vaginas y las tetas! Pero amaba más a Butters.

Tras esa pequeña conversación Kyle ya había dejado de pensar en el tema de Craig, ahora se encontraba muy concentrado en la felicidad del rubio. En verdad se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado el amor y que le correspondieran.

El timbre que anunciaba la salida al almuerzo sonó. El maestro guardó todas sus cosas y salió del aula despavorido antes de que una oleada de alumnos se acumulara en la entrada del aula.

Craig les paró el dedo tras ser empujado. Como odiaba que se comportaran como animales, e incluso peor que estos. Pero lo importante estaba en lo que quedaba dentro del aula. Kyle Broflovski.

Con una sonrisa de lado se acercó a él antes de que éste se fuera con su team y le mostró la pulsera, claro, cuidando de que Stan no la viera, pues él también seguía en el aula.

Kyle estaba guardando su cuaderno, cuando de pronto vio frente a su cara una pulsera, ¡su pulsera! Quiso tomarla, pero Craig en un movimiento rápido se la arrebató y la volvió a guardar en su cuaderno.

–Hola, judío–. Le saludó sin dejar de sonreír.

–… ¿Qué quieres?– habló el pelirrojo no muy feliz con la presencia engreída de aquel que tenía ahora enfrente suyo sonriendo de aquella manera. Era tan irritante.

–Sólo te venía a recordar que tenemos una "cita". Ah, y que será a penas terminen las clases–. Y sin más que decir, se fue.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, de nuevo el coraje se hizo presente y suspiró con molestia. Tenía que relajarse. Ya había estado con Tucker y no fue tan malo, aunque tenía la duda del por qué le obligaba a ir a su casa, eso no le importaba tanto como el tener de vuelta la pulsera antes de que su súper mejor amigo se diera cuenta.

–Hey, Kyle– le llamó de pronto el antes mencionado, sobresaltando al pelirrojo que casi automáticamente jaló más la manga de su suéter para cubrir su muñeca desnuda. No, no podía dejar que el pelinegro se diera cuenta que había "perdido" su pulsera, y menos que supiera que estaba en manos de aquel chico busca-problemas. No. Seguro jamás le perdonaría. –¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué hablabas con Craig? Y parecías molesto…– dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, el cual sólo se limitó a negar de un lado a otro con la cabeza.

–Nada, sólo que realmente no soporto su presencia. Suficiente tuve con hacer el proyecto de ciencias con él.– Mintió. Realmente se la había pasado bien con Craig, claro, sin contar cuando llegó a su casa y cuando se fue de mala manera.

–Ya veo–. Le sonrió. –Disculpa que me haya ido con Wendy, pero es que enserio no pude negarme cuando me preguntó que si quería hacer el proyecto con ella–.

El pelirrojo sonrió y negó con la cabeza –tranquilo, me alegra que haya sido ella tu pareja. Tuviste más suerte que yo–. Ambos rieron y después de eso salieron del aula.

Cartman se encontraba comiendo junto a Kenny, quien le miraba con asco por la manera en que casi se devoraba todo lo que tenía a su alcance. ¡Incluso le había quitado su comida! Si que era un hijo de puta, y no, no lo decía porque su madre fuera una puta, sólo era una expresión… (bueno, realmente su madre si es una puta). Stan y Kyle se acercaron a ellos y apenas vieron a Cartman pusieron la misma cara asqueada de Kenny.

–Dios, Cartman, ¿no podrías comer como alguien normal?– le gruñó Stan mirando a todos alrededor, esperando que nadie le prestara atención al culón.

–¿Y tú no podrías ser alguien normal? Lo dudo, eres un jodido hippie homosexual que se esconde detrás de su novia zorra, digo, Wendy–. Sonrió, pero Stan le tomó poca importancia. No se pondría a discutir con él, ya estaba acostumbrado, es más, ya se lo esperaba y sería muy infantil de su parte seguirle el jueguito.

–Das asco, culón–. Le dijo Kyle mientras se sentaba en medio de Kenny y Stan, dejando del otro lado a Cartman.

–Owww, ¿ninguno de los maricas se quiere sentar a mi lado?–. Dijo con fingida tristeza, pues sonreía a pesar del tono que utilizó.

–Que te den–. Respondió Kyle rodando los ojos, y accidentalmente, miró a aquel chico de cabello oscuro entrar junto a Tweek escuchando música, ambos compartiendo audífonos. Sin tener idea por qué, rápidamente desvió la mirada al suelo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza y sus mejillas arder. Mordió sus labios. ¿Por qué mierda le afectó mirarlos tan cerca el uno del otro? No tenía idea, pero le molestaba. Le molestó verlos juntos. Le molestó ver a Craig sonreír con tranquilidad, como si Tweek fuera quien le hacía sonreír así. ¡¿Por qué tenía que molestarle eso?! Debería saberlo. Es decir, no era novedad que ellos dos fueran tan cercanos. Craig protegía a Tweek, Craig y Tweek siempre estaban juntos. Craig siempre calmaba a Tweek cuando éste tenía ataques de ansiedad. Craig y Tweek eran como Stan y él. Craig y él no eran absolutamente nada… ¿qué mierda le estaba ocurriendo?

–Hey… Kyle… ¿qué ocurre?– le susurró al oído Kenny. Mierda. Lo había notado… –¿Quieres hablar de algo?–.

–Yo…– miró a su lado contrario al de Kenny, donde se encontraba Stan mirando a un lugar en especifico. A Wendy. –Tengo un problema…– tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó en un suspiro pesado –con Craig–. Dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Craig con Tweek y de nuevo, su corazón se oprimió, obligándolo a mirar a otra parte que no fuera donde estuvieran ellos.

–…– El rubio observó a Tweek y a Craig, y luego a los gestos de Kyle. Un mal presentimiento le llegó. No podía ser algo bueno si Kyle se ponía en tal estado, y menos se estaba Craig Tucker de por medio. –Y… ¿quieres contarme que sucede?–.

–¿P-puede ser por mensaje?– murmuró. Kenny asintió. –V-vale, voy al baño–. Y a penas se levantó, no despegó la mirada del piso. No deseaba ver a nadie. Sin saber por qué, tenía ganas de llorar, y Kenny… quizá contarle sobre como se sentía a Kenny le ayudaría. No podía decirle nada a Stan. Él suficiente tenía con sus problemas y Wendy, Stan no sabría como ayudarle.

Mientras tanto Craig miró al pelirrojo salir casi corriendo de la cafetería. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso le habría caído mal la comida? Pobre. Sonrió.

–C-craig–. Le llamó la temblorosa voz del chico de cabellos electrizantes que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

–¿Qué?–.

–E-eh… ¿entonces…– tomó un sorbo a su termo con café – piensas b-besar a Kyle?– terminó en un susurro, algo desconcertado por la información que anteriormente le había dado el pelinegro. No podía creerle.

–¿Acaso crees que miento?–. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

–C-claro que no… sólo… m-me resulta imposible de c-creer que Kyle… te guste de un momento a otro–.

El pelinegro sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza al ojiverde –cuando encuentres a la persona indicada, lo entenderás, Tweekers–. El más bajo agachó la mirada intentando comprender las palabras de su amigo, ¿persona indicada? ¡Kyle lo había vuelto un marica de pies a cabeza!

**E aquí el final de otro cap. Ya empieza lo gay! xDD jajaja. No había publicado porque estaba muy ocupada con ensayos para el baile sorpresa de los XV de una amiga, y ayer fue su fiesta, y blah, blah, ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, GAH! Bueno, me disculpo si apresuro un poco las cosas, pero es que, grrr, no se me da el hacer fics de larga duración. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi :v. Escribo este cap mientras no tengo internet, jajaja. Capítulo nuevamente narrado por mí xDD. Ammh... fck, olvidé que mierda quería poner xD. AH, si. Este capítulo puede demostrar mi aburrimiento por no tener internet, ¡puta vida! No sé ni qué escribí.**

**New Chapter. –Aceptar es avanzar–.**

El pelirrojo se encontraba desechando la poca comida que había ingerido en la mañana, antes de ir a clases. Un sándwich y un jugo.

Estaba totalmente pálido. Se sentía tan raro. No tenía idea del por qué a pesar de sentirse bien, se encontraba en un estado tan devastador. Sólo vio a Tucker y, allí estaba, vomitando. ¡¿Pero qué carajo le pasaba a su organismo?!

Recibió un mensaje de Kenny y rápidamente se secó las manos y de dispuso a leer.

"_¿Te encuentras bien? Mira, realmente no sé que te esté pasando, pero Stan se dio cuenta de tu obvia desaparición y está muy preocupado. Lo siento si no querías que le dijera algo sobre esto, pero no dejó de joder con que le dijera. Ahora ambos queremos que nos des una explicación, o nos encargaremos de ir directamente a por ti, ¿queda claro? C: "._

Kyle suspiró. Su amigo era tan pendejo pero tan… no, sólo era pendejo. ¿Cómo mierda se le cruzó si quiera por la mente decirle a Stan la poca información que le brindó con confianza?, era más que obvio que si Stan no sabía nada era porque él no quería que se enterara. Las jodidas hormonas le mataron las neuronas, seguro era eso.

"_Kenny… Promt kq están no lerá sto"._ Escribió lo peor que pudo, rogando porque Stan no alcanzara a comprender lo escrito y Kenny comprendiera de una jodida vez que su súper mejor amigo no podía enterarse de su situación.

Después de unos cinco minutos volvió a recibir un mensaje.

"_Aish, ok, ok. Como odio cuando escribes así… Bueno. ¿Piensas decirme que mierda te sucede? ¿y por qué no quieres que Stan se entere?"._

"_Verás, la verdad no entiendo mucho que me sucede ni siquiera yo. Pero te diré lo que siento… ¡Craig me está volviendo loco! Detesto que esté junto a Tweek. Verlo me provoca una extraña sensación en el estómago, y no de asco, sino agradable y graciosa. Cada que sonríe me sonrojo. Detesto cuando se burla por mí, pero no de la manera en que detesto las burlas de Cartman. No. Cuando él se ríe de mí siento que quiero morir. Me dan ganas de golpearlo por hacerme sentir tan apenado… ¡COMO LO ODIO! O yo… ya no sé realmente que sucede"._ Finalizó con las manos temblorosas. Intentó ser lo más claro posible para que Kenny lograra comprenderlo.

Pasaron largos minutos que se le hicieron eternos y Kenny no contestaba. Comenzó a morderse las uñas. Sentía que iba a volver a llorar. No. No podía…

–¡Oh no jodas, Kyle!–. El pelirrojo alarmado volteo a ver a la entrada del baño y se puso completamente rojo al mirar a Kenny parado ahí. Mirándole atónito. Incrédulo. ¿Qué acaso no le dijo que sería todo por mensaje para que no le viera en un estado tan patético?

Kenny nunca podía hacer lo que él quisiera, ¿cierto? Tendría que acostumbrarse.

–¿Es cierto todo lo que pusiste?–. Preguntó. Se denotaba en su voz que estaba ansioso porque le dijera que era una broma pero… _no era así… _–Por favor, responde–.

–… ¿Acaso crees que bromearía con algo respecto a ese rompe-bolas?–.

Kenny hizo un intento de risa. Pero sonó bastante nerviosa. Colocó el seguro a la puerta y se recargó en ella.

–No puedo creerlo… estás… ¡estás enamorado de Craig!– exclamó ya sin poder contenerse.

El rostro del judío comenzó a prenderse en un rojo totalmente vivo y carmín, casi como el de su cabello. Kenny nunca tendría tacto en sus palabras ni acciones.

–¡Claro que no! Sólo… sólo hay algo mal… ¡seguro me embrujó!–. Intentó defenderse con ese argumento tan poco creíble y estúpido. Demasiado estúpido viniendo de parte suya.

Kenny arqueó una ceja, y ya más relajado, comenzó a reírse de la situación. Genial. Su amiguito judío de jersey con un nivel académico perfecto, estaba enamorado del chico busca-problemas con muy mala reputación.

Pero al contrario de él, Kyle estaba molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de tal manera en esa situación? Primero llegaba y le decía que a la conclusión que llegó es que estaba enamorado de… de Craig, y ahora, ¡se estaba riendo!

–¡Esto es serio, Kenny!–.

–Ay…– le miró asustado ante el tremendo grito que dio el pelirrojo, exaltándolo y callando al instante. Sonrió al escuchar el timbre de entrada –bueno, al parecer debemos volver a clases. Pero antes…– dejó de sonreír y miró serio a Kyle, provocando más nervios en éste. Si Kenny se ponía serio, era porque algo importante diría. –Te aconsejo que te atrevas a besar a Craig. Al menos intenta pasar más tiempo con él. Aclara lo que sientes, porque está claro que estás enamorado, ¡pero con lo terco que eres!– suspiró –es mejor que te des cuenta por ti mismo y lo aceptes–. Volvió a sonreír. –Bueno, me voy. Ya me quitaste mucho tiempo que pude utilizar para estarme besuqueando con Butters, al menos quiero estar junto a él en clases–. Dijo saliendo de los baños. Kyle sólo estaba mirando al piso, pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

Cuando escuchó la voz de alguien que le causó escalofríos.

Estaban en problemas…

Estando ya en la oficina del director, Kenny no paraba de mover el pie, inquieto. ¡En verdad que no podía estar tranquilo al lado de su niño!, ¿y si Bradley lograba conquistarlo en tan sólo esos minutos que llevaban ahí?

Kyle le miró y negó divertido con la cabeza, imaginando lo que tenía tan inquieto al rubio. Él, al contrario de Kenny, se encontraba bastante tranquilo. No estaba Craig cerca y eso le daba oportunidad para aclarar su mente antes de tener que ir a casa del pelinegro. ¿Estaba enamorado?, ¿y si sólo le atraía físicamente?, quizá podía ser su actitud tan vale-madres que llamaba su atención, tal vez pudo ser que realmente le gustó el lado agradable de Craig. Era posible que todo fuera algo pasajero, o quizá sólo deseaba tener una amistad con Craig, dejar de ser enemigos y pasar momentos agradable con él. Quién sabe… era tanto que todo sumado le daba un resultado bastante precipitado: Si estaba enamorado.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, totalmente molesto con él mismo, ¿enamorado?, ¿de Craig? ¡no, no, y no! Era algo bastante bizarro. ¿Craig y él?, ¿juntos?, ¿cómo pareja? ¡Por Jesús! ¿qué dirían sus padres respecto a ello?, ¿la sociedad?, ¡¿Stan?!, ¿Ike le seguiría aceptando como hermano? Y… o mierda. Se centró tanto en sus pensamientos sobre el posible enamoramiento que ya estaba pensando en él y Craig como pareja y el que dirán. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si Craig le correspondería! Espera… si él estaba enamorado… ¿en verdad quería que Craig lo supiera?, ¿en verdad quería que le correspondiera? Quizá era mejor dejar todo por la paz. Dejar de un lado esos sentimientos tan maricas… pero…

–Joven Kyle, ¿me escuchó?–. Parpadeó reaccionando. ¿A qué hora había llegado el director?, ¿desde cuando Kenny le estaba mirando preocupado?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sumido en sus pensamientos?

–L-lo siento… ¿ocurre algo?–. Preguntó nervioso.

–¿Se puede saber por qué se encerraron ambos en el baño durante el almuerzo?–.

Kyle miró a Kenny, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que dijera lo que quisiera, por él estaba bien.

–Yo… me encontraba bastante mal del estómago y… le pedí a Kenny que cuidara que nadie entrara. M-m-me daba b-bastante vergüenza el pensar que alguien… entrara y… ya s-sabe– dijo totalmente apenado por la estupidez dicha, pero fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

–¿Y acaso cree que es usted el único con problemas del estómago?–. Kyle sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y el director suspiró. –Que sea la última vez. Pueden irse–.

Kenny miró sorprendido al director y rápidamente se levantó del asiento sin esperar a que el mayor dijera algo más, jalando a Kyle del brazo –¡Gracias!– gritó mientras salía corriendo sin soltar a Kyle –¡al fin podré estar con Butt-…!– no pudo terminar la oración.

El salón estaba desordenado, no había profesor, pero al parecer tenían un trabajo por hacer y todos los alumnos estaban en equipos de tres. Kenny miró con furia contenida a Bradley y a Butters, que éste último al notar la presencia de Kenny, animado se levantó y se acercó a ellos –Ho-hola, chicos, ¿por qué llegan apenas?– preguntó, pero Kenny estaba perdido, mirando a los ojos a Bradley, quien le miraba igual de molesto.

–Ehh… luego hablamos de eso– Kyle al notar a Kenny tan furioso le palmeó el hombro y lo empujó hacia Butters –parece que te guardaron espacio en su equipo– sonrió divertido. Pobre de su amigo, tendría que soportar a Bradley.

Mientras él, sin decir más, buscó con la mirada a Stan. Como lo esperaba, estaba con Wendy y… desgraciadamente también estaba Bebe. Suspiró.

Ya todos tenían tres integrantes… excepto… Craig y Tweek.

Tweek al notar la mirada de Craig y su sonrisa, dirigió su mirada al lugar que miraba su amigo, y vio a Kyle, el cual también miraba a Craig, con algo de timidez, pero lo miraba. Sonrió. Era un buen momento para socializar más con el chico del que gustaba su mejor amigo, así que con un par de temblores levantó la mano y llamó a Kyle. Él intencionalmente, junto a Craig, ya le habían apartado lugar al pelirrojo, y no permitiría que este se negara. Y al ver que éste se quedaba en su lugar, suspiró –espera a-aquí– le susurró a Craig. Se levantó y caminó hacia Kyle. –¿Vienes? N-nos falta u-uno–.

Kyle miraba con algo de desconfianza a Tweek, ¿por qué era amable con él?, ¿por qué le invitaba a estar con ellos? Si por su culpa Craig no estuvo con Tweek en el proyecto de ciencias, si se suponía que ellos eran los mejores amigos, ¿acaso planeaba algo? Sonrió. ¿Qué importaba? Mientras más estuviera con Craig, más podría aclarar todo, ¿no? No sabía si quería averiguar si sus sentimientos eran de amor, pero lo averiguaría.

Se acercó a ambos y se sentó frente a Craig. Ambos se miraron. Él corazón de Kyle se aceleró rápidamente… ¿por qué Craig le miraba con esa sonrisa ladina?

Mientras tanto Craig se sentía feliz de tener un amigo tan genial como Tweek. Gracias a él podía sentir el marica sentimiento del amor. Era bastante agradable. Y bueno, estar enamorado de Kyle no era malo.

–Hey, pelirrojo– le llamó, captando la atención del mencionado. Le miró sonrojado y Craig se imaginó el como se sentiría tocar sus mejillas… ¿serían tan suaves como se veían? No importaba, adoraba esas pecas que las adornaban. –No lo olvides, eh–. Sonrió y Kyle se sonrojó más, volviendo la cabeza al cuaderno de Tweek, pues éste amablemente le había prestado los apuntes para que supiera lo que tenían que hacer.

Quería acabar con todo eso, ¡ya!

**Fin de otro cap, y me disculpo si no he puesto mucho el Cryle, pero prometo que para el next chapter es sólo de ellos :v. ADVERTENCIA para el siguiente cap! Habrá lemmon, así que ustedes decidirán si quieren leerlo xDD. Por otra parte, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmon, pero well, y si, sé que no debería decirlo, pero, tengo que advertirles eso uwú. ME VOY. Tengo sueño TnT. Ah, y creo que será el último xDD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! :v he vuelto. En este cap todo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyle.**

**New Chapter. –Con el corazón en las manos (1)–.**

El trabajo no era nada complicado, pero… ¡Craig me tenía totalmente fuera del mundo! No lograba concentrarme sabiendo que él estaba ahí…

Su voz me hacia sonrojar. Nunca lo había notado, pero su tono tan monótono me comenzó a parecer atractivo… era único.

– Tweek… eso no está bien – le dijo suspirando, acercándose más a Tweek para mostrarle con mejor dedicación el error que fuera que tenía.

– Eeh… yo le ayudo, si gustas – rápidamente me levanto de mi lugar y me acerco a Tweek. No tenía idea del porque lo hacía… o bueno… lo sabía, pero es tan vergonzoso… No quiero que Craig se acerque tanto a él. –Mira, sólo tienes un pequeño error al formular esta pregunta. Sería más correcto si pones "¿cuáles?", no "¿quiénes?", porque estamos hablando de ganado, animales, no personas– le corregí señalando el error.

– O-oh, gracias, Kyle – sonrió y se dispuso a borrar. Volví a sentarme en mi lugar y miré hacia a Stan, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención, lo que realmente quería era no mirar a Craig. Me avergonzaba imaginar que se dio cuenta de lo que hice, quiero decir, del por qué lo hice. Era muy poco probable que supiera el por qué, pero mejor no mirarlo por un buen rato.

Las horas pasaron, las tediosas clases terminaron y… y yo de nuevo me encontraba evadiendo a Craig.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del salón de clases, dirigiéndome hacia Kenny y a Butters. Sé que haría un mal tercio, ¡pero me entró la cobardía y simplemente no puedo ir a casa de Craig! No estoy listo.

– Oh, ho-hola, Kyle – me saludó alegremente Butters, mientras que Kenny me miró arqueando una ceja, interrogándome con la mirada. Suspiré y lo atraje un poco a mí, jalándolo de la manga de su suéter.

– No quiero estar cerca de Craig –, murmure a su oído – no quiero ir a su casa –.

Le solté, y él rió. – Entiendo… – miró detrás de mí y me giré, encontrándome con la mirada de Craig, quien me miraba seriamente. Jadeé e inconscientemente retrocedí dos pasos.

– ¿Lo olvidaste? –. Preguntó, sin demostrar si estaba molesto, despreocupado o algo, ¡joder! Odiaba no poder saber que sentía o pensaba.

– Yo… ¡Es que saldré con Butters y Kenny! –.

– ¿Qué? Oh, no. Kyle, no te preocupes por ello. Si ya tenías planes con Craig, no hay problema – respondió burlón, mi "amigo" Kenny, ¡hijo de puta! – Nosotros nos vamos –. Tomó al fan de Hello Kitty de los hombros y se fueron, dejándome solo con Craig.

– … – comencé a temblar, nervioso. Sentía que me convertiría en Tweek en cualquier momento. No podía creerlo… ¡Kenny me dejó con Craig a mi suerte!

De pronto sentí como era arrastrado, literalmente. Craig me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me llevó a fuerzas hasta la salida. Me soltó una vez estuvimos más lejos de la escuela.

– ¿Quieres esa estúpida pulsera, si o no? –. Preguntó, esta vez molesto, casi gritando, agaché la mirada como si me estuviera regañando. Me hirió el tono que utilizó… –Kyle–.

– No es estúpida – respondí sin mirarle.

– Lo que sea, ¿la quieres de vuelta? – me mordí el labio y asentí. – Bien. Entonces vamos a mi casa y listo. –

Sin decir nada más, caminamos en silencio. Yo seguía mirando al piso, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar, de correr, alejarme de él, de gritarle por tratarme así… pero sobre todo, quería decirle lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. Todo…

Una vez llegamos a su casa, entramos, yo me quedé parado en la entrada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tirarme al piso y a llorar como toda una nenita.

– Hey… Kyle – me llamó, pero no le miré. No quería verlo. Sólo hice un leve movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que podía hablar –¿pasa algo?– preguntó acercándose a mí, tomándome de la barbilla con delicadeza, provocando que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Me sonrojé ante su trato. – Mira… lo siento si lo que te sucede es porque fui un tanto brusco desde ayer –. No respondí. No podía hablar… Craig Tucker… se estaba… ¿disculpando?, ¿conmigo?, ¿acaso estaba soñando?

Iba a decirle algo, pero de pronto su rostro estaba tan cerca, me puse totalmente nervioso que no supe como reaccionar, simplemente sonreí de manera nerviosa, o creo yo haber sonreído, aunque estoy seguro realmente hice una mueca distorsionada. Y después sentí sus labios sobre los míos… Craig Tucker me estaba… ¡¿besando?!

Sin tener idea alguna del cómo reaccionar, sólo lo empujé y le miré asustado. Genial, Kyle, ¿no dijiste que querías saber qué es lo que sientes por Craig?, bueno, pues… ¡no seas marica y vuelve a besarlo! Ah… como desearía ser tan valiente como lo soy en mi mente, porque en ese preciso momento me encontraba saliendo de la casa de Craig, corriendo como una niña a la que quieren violar y que siente que con sólo tropezar una vez, su violador la alcanzará y logrará su objetivo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba prácticamente perdido, en alguna parte desconocida de South Park y si es que seguía en South Park…, ¿increíble, no? Lo que uno puede lograr si está huyendo maricamente de algo que no debía huir.

Después de varios minutos de estar en ese lugar "desconocido" logré relajarme, despejar mi mente. Había llamado a Kenny momento atrás, necesitaba decirle lo que había sucedido…

_**Flash back (?).**_

– _Hola, Ky~, ¿pasa algo?_ – habló del otro lado de la línea mi amigo rubio, yo sólo me mordí el labio, sin poder pronunciar palabra – _¿Kyle?, ¿te encuentras bien? _– preguntó sonando algo preocupado. Suspiré, armándome de valor para poder hablar.

– Verás… Tucker me besó – tras decir aquello dirigí mi mano a mi boca, y la palpé con cuidado.

– … _Espera, creo haber oído mal… ¿puedes… repetir lo dicho?_ –.

– ¡Joder, Kenneth, escuchaste bien! – grité avergonzado, y un par de personas que estaban ahí me miraron, curiosos, yo sólo atiné a avergonzarme más.

– _Oh… ¿entonces le gustas a Craig?_ – me preguntó, casi afirmándolo él mismo.

– ¡No lo sé, coño! S-sólo dijo cosas fuera de lugar, es decir, poco creíbles de él, como… "lo siento", y la manera en que lo decía… ¡agh, mierda, Kenny, no sé! D-después só-sólo sentí sus labios en los míos y… corrí – terminé en un susurro. Mi cara estaba ardiendo, y seguro el imbécil de Kenny se quería reír de mí...

– _Ok, déjame entender esto. Él se disculpó contigo, de una manera amable, tierna, cariñosa o lo-qué-sea, y cuanto menos esperabas te besó, yyyyy tú huiste en lugar de comprobar si sentías algo por él tal y como te dije_ –.

– … S-si –. Risas… su maldita risa fue lo único que escuché después de eso – ¡Vete al carajo Kenny! – me dispuse a colgar, pero su grito me detuvo.

– _L-lo siento, Kyle, mira. El lunes puedes hablar con él, no sé, disculparte por haber huido, preguntar el por qué lo hizo, yo-qué-sé _–. Finalizó, cortando la llamada, sin dejarme decir más… aunque creo haber escuchado la voz de Butters al fondo… en un tipo gemido.

– Iugh…. – me estremecí.

_**Fin flash back (?).**_

Llegué a mi casa como a las cinco de la tarde, agotado, me dolían los pies tanto que ya ni los sentía. ¿Cómo mierda fue que terminé casi saliendo de South Park? Si, ¡saliendo de South Park! Joder, podría haber sido un maratón y habría ganado sin duda alguna.

Tomé una rápida ducha, ni siquiera me molesté en hablar con mi madre, sólo le pedí a Ike que le dijera que ya había comido en casa de Stan, sólo de esa manera no me molestaría. Lo único que quería era dormir, aunque realmente no concilié el sueño… Fue un terrible día, y una terrible noche, en la cual sólo habían pensamientos sobre los labios de Craig sobre los míos, el qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese huido y si acaso él sentiría algo por mí o sólo lo hizo por molestar… Y el último pero no menos importante… Mi pulsera. Simplemente eso no me dejaba dormir, me levantaba por comida, al baño, me removía incómodo en la cama, incluso entré a Facebook para distraerme, buscaba juegos de destreza que terminaran por cansar a mi mente y ayudarme a dormir, pero no… nada ayudaba. Estúpido Craig.

Cuando escuché la alarma, por primera vez deseé destrozarla –aunque eso le costara la vida a mi celular-, hacer un rabieta y no ir a la escuela, ¡sólo una maldita hora logré dormir!, mataré a Craig, lo haré, él es el culpable de todas esta mierda que me está sucediendo. – ¡Aaagh! – grité exasperado, apagando la alarma del celular y por inercia, lo lancé al piso… – ¡oh, mi celular! – me levanté tan rápido al darme cuenta de lo que hice, que terminé por enredarme en las sábanas y caer, golpeando mi cara contra el suelo. Así es como la vida te dice indirectamente "hoy te cagaré el día tanto como pueda".

Llegué a la escuela, arrastrando los pies, y con una mano sobando aún mi cara. En todas las horas que estuve en casa, bañándome, revisando una y otra vez mi horario para verificar que no me equivocaba, escuchando reclamos de mi madre por no pasar tiempo ya con Ike, vistiéndome, desayunando y de camino a la escuela, el jodido dolor no desaparecía ni disminuía.

El ruido de las voces de los alumnos era abrumador, bastante irritante, o bueno, más de lo normal. ¿Acaso Dios está molesto conmigo por qué… me gusta Craig?, ¿o por qué huí cuando me besó? Sea lo que sea, sentía que iba a morir…

Entré al aula, buscando, sin darme cuenta, a Craig. Oh, ahí estaba. Con ese maldito chullo cubriendo su hermoso cabello negro, sus ojos tan oscuros miraban por la ventana, clavados en el cielo, manteniendo ese rostro tan sereno de siempre, tan sereno y neutro, tan perfecto…

Me acerqué a él, pues estaba sentado en mi lugar – Craig, ¿podrí-? – no me dejó terminar la frase, cuándo lo vi pararse, sin mirarme y regalándome su típica señal de "jódete" y alejarse… Me quedé con la boca entreabierta, mirando a la nada. ¿Es posible que un dolor como este se coloque en tu pecho sin darte un infarto?, ¿es posible querer llorar sin darte cuenta?, ¿es posible que la persona que te gusta… te odie? Si es así… no debería serlo… ¡No debería ser posible! Por favor… sólo deseo que este día termine rápido…

Ese día no terminó rápido, fue el más lento del mundo. Ese día Tweek se volvió oficialmente mi "enemigo". Craig le sonreía, hablaba con él como si nada, lo escuchaba, ¿cómo soportaba sus paranoias? – Tks… –.

Pero, seguro al día siguiente todo estaría mejor, él dejaría de estar molesto conmigo por haber huido, quizá sólo nos comunicaríamos por insultos o miradas de odio, si, seguro que todo irá mejorando, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Un día. Dos días. Tres. Cinco. Una semana. Dos semanas. Cuatro semanas… ¿acaso no se supone que al menos debería voltear a verme…?, ¿por qué estoy llorando…? Duele… duele incluso más que ese día en el que se alejó de mí después de pararme el dedo. ¿No intentará perdonarme y seguir intentando ser amigos? Creí… que le agradaba… ¡para de llorar!, ¿qué no te das cuenta que todo esto es tu culpa? ¡Si, tú culpa, Kyle!, nunca debiste pedirle hacer el proyecto juntos, nunca debiste ir a su casa, nunca debiste ir a su habitación, nunca debiste verlo siendo tan lindo con Stripe, nunca debería haberte agradado su lado lindo, no debiste olvidar tu pulsera en su casa, no debiste aceptar ir de nuevo, no debiste… no debiste haber corrido cuando te besó… ¿lo ves? Tú eres el culpable de todo esto… – sólo… s-sólo yo soy el culpable… de mi dolor –.


	7. Chapter 7

**El capítulo anterior me pareció muy largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos, por lo tanto, sigue siendo narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyle. Y ahora si, a leer.**

**New Chapter. –Con el corazón en las manos (2)-.**

Quiero morir… "¿te haz enterado?, parece que Craig y Tweek están saliendo", "según dicen que dos del equipo de Craig están saliendo", "¿quién hubiera imaginado que Craig y Tweek terminarían juntos?", "¿acaso no crees que se ven lindos juntos?", "¡no puedo creerlo, Craig es marica, y su pareja es el chico vibrador!". Rumores que parecen ser ciertos. Craig cada que le preguntaban, no lo aceptaba, pero tampoco lo negaba… Claro, pero nadie dice "¿crees que Kyle esté bien con ello?", "pobre, debe estar sufriendo", oh, cierto, ¿recuerdas que tú mismo decidiste guardarte ese sentimiento?, ¿recuerdas que temías al "qué dirán"?, ¿no se supone que tú fuiste que no quería decepcionar a su madre?, ¿recuerdas que tú preferiste no decirle nada a Craig? si es así, ¿por qué te importa tanto?, sigues llorando… deberías dejar de llorar por eso, es tu culpa después de todo… claro… olvidaba que eso es lo que más te duele… Lo que más me duele… es saber que todo hubiera salido bien si quizá hubiera dejado de lado mis miedos, mi apariencia de niño perfecto…

Sigo encerrado en el cubículo del baño, llorando, abrazando mis rodillas y hundiendo mi rostro entre ellas, saltándome esa clase, no deseaba estar con él, no quería verlos juntos, no quería escuchar a los demás decir algo acerca de ellos, pero parece que todos quieren torturarme, como si me siguieran para hacerme sufrir por ser el culpable de mi propia soledad… Maldición, esos tipos parecían mujeres hablando acerca del posible –pero obvio, real- romance de Tweek y Craig, por favor… que alguien los calle, no puedo contener más los jadeos, sollocé todo ese rato en silencio, pero cada vez dolía más, oprimía mi pecho con fuerza ese sentimiento, por favor… váyanse, no quiero que nadie sepa que yo, Kyle Broflovski, el mejor alumno de la escuela, está llorando, encerrado en un cubículo, saltándose la clase de historia por culpa de Craig Tucker… ¿ves? De nuevo te preocupas por el que dirán… soy tan patético…

Al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, sequé mis lágrimas, limpié mi rostro y me miré al espejo. Lucía tan lastimero… Salí del baño, mostrándome normal, lo más normal que podía, como si nunca hubiese estado llorando, como si no estuviera sufriendo, como si todo estuviera bien… pero eso es lo que hacen muchos, no pueden reprocharme por fingir. Miré a Kenny a lo lejos, y le sonreí cuando se acercó a mí corriendo, y llevaba mi almuerzo en una mano.

– Kyle, ¿qué pasó amigo? – preguntó tocando mi rostro, midiendo mi temperatura. Oh cierto, había olvidado por completo que me excusé con tener nauseas y sentir algo de calentura, pero en lugar de ir a la enfermería como se me dijo, me fui al baño.

– Tranquilo, Kenny – le sonreí, alejando sus manos de mi rostro – ya me siento mejor – mentí. Debía hacerlo. Ni siquiera Kenny podía saber lo que me sucedía. No, ya había hecho mucho por mí y no quería hacerle cargar con mis problemas de "niña lastimera".

Él sólo me miró algo inconforme con mi respuesta, pero suspiró y sonrió – te creeré, pero igual, vamos para que comas algo –. Asentí y me fui con él a sentar junto a Cartman, el cual, como siempre, ya se encontraba comiendo, y Butters. Stan ya no se sentaba con nosotros, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo, pues según él eso perjudicaba su relación con Wendy, principalmente (y únicamente) culpando a Cartman.

Yo miraba a Craig, soportando ese maldito nudo en la garganta cuando éste miraba a Tweek, ¿alguna vez han visto la mirada que se dan los enamorados los unos a los otros? Pues así miraba Craig a Tweek… y Tweek sólo se sonrojaba y le empujaba el rostro, teniendo un leve ataque… ¿alguien podría comprender mi dolor?, ¿podría alguien salvarme de esta agonía en la que me estoy ahogando? Por favor… deténgalos, háganles saber que yo estoy enamorado de Craig Tucker y que me está matando verlos tratarse de esa manera. Debería dejar de mirar esa escena, pero no puedo… Creo que incluso yo mismo me quiero hacer sufrir por no haberme quedado a averiguar que era lo que sucedería si no hubiese rechazado a Craig. Lo merezco… Si, Kyle… lo mereces…

– ¿Kyle?, ¿Kyle, estás bien? – parpadeo, dejando de mirar a Craig y mirando a Kenny. Dirijo mis manos a mis mejillas y siento algo mojado, ¿lágrimas?, ¿estoy llorando?, ¿por qué lloro?, ¿no se supone que debería ser fuerte y soportarlo? Imposible… ya es muy tarde, Kenny me abraza fuertemente, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y susurrando que todo estará bien. ¿Que todo estará bien?, por favor… seguro todos están mirando, miran como el marica de Kyle Broflosvki llora, pues está pagando todo lo que hizo mal. Mi voz resuena de una manera desgarradora, me aferro con fuerza a la espalda de Kenny, arrugando su suéter naranja. Creo que es la primera vez que lloro de esta manera, y me alivia… ¿de quién es esa voz?, ¿Eric?, ¿Eric Cartman se está preocupando por mí?, ¿tan mal estoy?, ¿Stan?, ¿Wendy?, ¿Bebe?, ¿Butters?, lo sabía… soy patético.

Abro los ojos lentamente, mirando el techo blanco de la escuela, me remuevo un poco, ¿qué es esto?, ¿una cama? Me incorporo, sentándome en la orilla de la camilla y miró a mi alrededor, al parecer estaba en la enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿acaso lloré hasta caer inconsciente?, ¿es eso posible? Bueno, al parecer si… – ugh… – me levanto por completo, algo mareado, divisando a la doctora leer un libro en una silla, cerca de la puerta, así que con paso lento me dirijo hacia ella – d-disculpe –.

– ¿Umh? Ah, joven Kyle, que bueno que despierta. Aún les queda una hora de clase, ¿ya se siente bien? – me pregunta amablemente, con una sonrisa.

Iba a responderle con un "si", pero, ¿al decir eso tendría que ir a clases y soportar las miradas de todos? No, no quería eso… – no… no del todo, me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿podría irme ya a la casa, por favor? –.

– Oh, claro, nene, pero ve a avisar a tu profesor – le sonreí y salí de ahí. No iba a ir al aula, así que saqué el celular y mandé un mensaje, rogando para que Kenny lo leyera

"_Kenny, por favor, dile al profesor que si puedes traerme mi mochila, me iré a mi casa ya, no me siento muy bien a decir verdad. Por favor, y no me siento tampoco de humor como para ir por ella"._

Su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperé, seguro estaba usando el celular durante la clase.

"_Claro, pero tienes que prometerme que me dirás lo que te sucede, ya te había notado algo extraño, y hoy confirmaste todo, así que a cambio de ese favor, te pido que me cuentes tooodo u.u "_.

Fastidiado, me dispuse a contestar.

"_¿Enserio me estás poniendo condiciones? Kenneth, te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, eres mi amigo, no me hagas contarte esto"._

"_Lo siento, ¿leí mal o escribiste que vas a venir por tu mochila tú? Wooow, como cambias de opinión tan rápido, Broflovski c: "._

"_Vete a la mierda, McCormick ¬¬. Bien, te contaré todo, pero que conste que lo que haces no es propio de un buen amigo"._

"_Sé que así me amas ;). Ya voy~ "._

En cuanto llegó, no le dije palabra alguna, sólo le arrebaté la mochila y me la colgué, dando la vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero sentí los brazos de mi amigo rodearme –iré a tu casa, ¿bien?, así que más te vale prepararte para contarme lo que sea que te esté dañando. No quiero volver a verte así…– murmuró, preocupado y triste. Sonreí, dándome la vuelta hacia el para verlo. Ese pendejo pervertido en verdad era un gran amigo, incluso más que Stan, porque Stan prefería mil veces más a Wendy que a nosotros, Kenny no, él podía acostarse con miles de personas, pero jamás dejarnos, incluso incluyó a Butters al team, con tal de no dejarnos e irse él.

–Prometo que iré preparando que mentiras decirte, Kenny– bromeé, y él sólo me soltó, haciendo un puchero. Reí –sabes que es broma. Te espero, entonces–, terminé de hablar, dándome la vuelta para ahora si irme.

Al llegar a la casa noté que todo estaba muy tranquilo, dejé mi mochila en el sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, buscando algo para comer, quiero decir, la comida hace feliz a cualquiera, ¿no? – ¡Llegué! – grité, desganado y abriendo el refrigerador, nadie respondió, pero vi que había una "carta" pegada en una caja de pizza, así que tomé la caja entera, cerré el refri y me dirigí a la sala, dejando la caja en la mesita y leyendo la nota "Kyle, cariño, salimos tu padre y yo con tu hermano a un concurso de deletreo que tiene en Denver, quizá lleguemos hasta mañana, así que tu padre me convenció de dejarte esta pizza y algo de dinero cerca de la televisión, te queremos, y prometemos llevarte algo. Recuerdas hacer…" dejé de leer la carta, o supuesta nota, al saber lo que necesitaba, lo demás eran cosas que no eran de mi interés y que ya me sabía de memoria.

Miré la hora, era temprano, tenía tiempo de sobra para descansar un poco, mi mente y cuerpo lo necesitaban… Así que saqué dos rebanadas de pizza y las metí al microondas, puse el tiempo y suspiré, sacando mi celular para ver si había algo entretenido. Mensajes. Varios mensajes de Stan, Butters, Wendy, uno de Cartman y otros cuantos de Kenny… y… ¿Craig? Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrí.

"No sé qué mierda te pasó hoy en el almuerzo, no sé por qué mierda me preocupé si dije que ya no me importarías, Kyle, no sé por qué lloraste, pero buscaré la manera de hacerte pagar por asustarme, ¿sabes? En verdad nunca antes pensé que alguien como tú pudiera llorar, al menos no en público, y… lo hiciste, ¿sabes lo mucho que me dolió no poder acercarme a ti y abrazarte?, ¿lo que sentí cuándo McCormick pudo ser quién te consolara?, ¿lo que sentí al verte llorar de aquella manera y no saber el motivo? Quizá me odies, Kyle, pero lo siento, no puedo dejar las cosas así, escribirte esto me costó mucho, pero Tweek me animó a hacerlo, y más te vale abrirme la puerta apenas como llegue a tu casa, y será terminando las clases, o bueno, si quieres arriesgarte a que la tire, es tu problema".

¿Por qué mierda sonreía como idiota?, ¿por qué estoy sonriendo? Oh, joder, ¡claro que sé porque sonrío!, ¡Craig Tucker se preocupó por mí y vendrá a mi casa! –Vendrá, Craig vendrá… y tumbará la puerta de mi casa si no le abro–. Mi sonrisa se borró rápidamente. Mierda, y apenas que iba a comer algo, ya ni siquiera podré subir a mi cuarto a comer, pero… ¡eso es lo de menos! Estoy tan feliz de haber recibido un mensaje de él, ¿me cambiaría de ropa? Quizá si lo hago se burlará y sabrá que lo hice con él. Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza, desechando esa idea. No, no iba a cambiarme, quizá sólo arreglaría un poco mi cabello, si, eso haría.

Me acerqué al espejo que había en la sala y me miré, quitándome la ushanka rápidamente. Bueno, mi cabello parecía estar más normal que otros días. Me encogí de hombros y lancé mi gorro verde al sillón, al menos así parecería más un adolescente hombre que una niña, y… ¿por qué mierda me estaba preocupando tanto por lo que Craig pensara de mí? –¡Aaagh! Parezco una chica enamorada–. Suspiré fastidiado, sentándome en el sillón cruzado de brazos, formando un leve puchero con mis labios. No, no haría nada por Craig, sólo esperaría a que llegara. –… Espera… ¿Craig vendrá?, ¿a mí casa?, ¿a hablar conmigo?, ¡¿y ni mis padres ni Ike están?!– Hasta ahora caía en cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba tener a Craig en mi casa. Mis mejillas comenzaron a colorarse, y un gran calor se expandió en mi cuerpo, haciéndome hiperventilar. –Mierda, mierda… ¡¿qué ha-?!– No tuve tiempo alguno de decir algo más, la voz de Craig hizo acto de presencia. Craig había llegado…


	8. Chapter 8

**Joder… ¿capítulo 7?, really? No vuelvo a decir de cuantos capítulos haré una historia… Prácticamente este vendría siendo el octavo, y dije que serían unos cinco o cuatro. En fin. Capítulo final, only lemon sweet~. Enjoy.**

**Pd: Aquí narro yo~.**

**New Chapter. –Al final… era mutuo-.**

El pelirrojo dio un par de vueltas, jalando su cabello con desesperación. No, no podía creer que Craig Tucker enserio haya ido a su casa, ¿y ahora qué haría?, le abriría, bien, ¿y después qué?, ¿hablarían?, ¿sobre qué?, ¿sobre él?, ¿sobre ellos?, ¿el beso?, ¡ah, comenzaba a sentirse como Tweek nuevamente!, ¿dónde mierda había quedado la confianza en sí mismo, Broflovski? En aquella vez que Craig te besó, ¿cierto?

–Ugh… t-tengo que abrir, nada malo ocurrirá–. Intentó animarse, pero los malditos nervios le traicionaban. Se acercó a paso lento y robótico hacia la puerta de entrada, girando apenas la perilla, como si hubiera un monstruo al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero no. Era sólo Craig Tucker, el cabronazo de South Park, el chico vale-madre y rompe-bolas., el chico que… le gustaba… así que no tenía de que preocuparse… o bueno, sólo un poco. –Hasta que te dignas a abrir, Broflovski–. Dijo entre dientes, demostrándole que en realidad le había molestado tener que esperar.

–Tks, disculpa pero tenía cosas que hacer, no esperaba recibir una visita tuya–. Contraatacó el judío, frunciendo el ceño y, obviamente, mintiendo. Los nervios de pronto desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por la molestia, ¿cómo mierda aquel chico lograba hacerle cambiar de humor tan rápidamente?

–¿Acaso no leíste el mensaje que te mandé?–. Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja y entrando a la casa.

–¿Me mandaste un mensaje? Oh, lo siento, no he tomado el celular–. Volvió a mentir, sacando su celular del bolsillo. Iba a fingir leer el mensaje, y joder al azabache cuestionándole sobre todo lo que le escribió, y se iba a divertir, claro que lo haría. Pero no pudo cuando de pronto la mano del otro lo detuvo tomándole de la muñeca, evitando que desbloqueara el celular. –¿Eh?–. Dirigió su mirada al azabache, quien le miraba fijamente, provocando un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Rápidamente alejó su mano del otro, desviando la mirada apenado. –¿Q-qué mierda te pasa?–.

–Pasa que ya no importa el mensaje. Ahora tenemos que hablar–. Sin importarle que fuera a decir el pelirrojo, lo volvió a tomar de la mano y subió a las escaleras, ignorando los forcejeos que el pelirrojo hacía en vano. –¿Es esta tu habitación, no?– preguntó deteniéndose frente a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía claramente: "K. Broflovski".

El ojiesmeralda rotó los ojos. –No, es el de Ike–. Respondió sarcásticamente, olvidando que trataba de escapar de Craig.

–Jódete, Broflovski–. Gruñó, abriendo la puerta y pasando dentro de la habitación junto con Kyle, casi arrastrándolo.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, lanzó al pelirrojo a la cama, recibiendo un quejido de parte de éste ante la brusquedad con la que le estaba tratando, aunque eso realmente no le importó, y sólo cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella mientras observaba a su contrario, esperando algo que el pelirrojo no tenía ni puta idea de qué era.

–¿No vas a hablar, Broflovski?–. Preguntó secamente, casi como si no le importara, pero en su interior en verdad que gritaba por explicaciones de una manera desesperada.

–Tks… ¿hablar?, ¿contigo? ¿Sobre qué? ¿El clima? ¿La manera en que me haz tratado desde que entraste a mi casa?–.

–El beso. Sobre el beso y todo lo que ha sucedido después de eso–. Dijo sin rodeos el de chullo azul.

Ante la manera tan directa en que dijo aquello, provocó un enorme sonrojo y nerviosismo en el pelirrojo, haciéndolo removerse incómodo en su lugar, desviando la mirada. –N-no tenemos nada que hablar sobre eso…– argumentó, avergonzado y en un tono bajo, casi diciéndolo para sí mismo, y no para el otro.

Era inevitable, el pensar con respecto a aquel beso hacía que se retorciera su corazón. Mordió sus labios por dentro mientras aún intentaba no mirarle. Fingió no tener interés en aquel tema y se levantó de a donde le habían lanzado, acomodando sus ropajes.

El azabache bufó con molestia ¿Cómo era posible que no contestase aquello? ¿Sería verdad que en realidad ese beso no significó nada para él? Ese silencio era molesto y de alguna manera también era hiriente. Volvió a suspirar con molestia, caminando unos pasos hasta detenerse a un lado del escritorio del pelirrojo. Aun le miraba de aquella fría manera, más no era por que estuviese completamente molesto, estaba dudoso, y la respuesta a lo que necesitaba aun era nula. Posó su mano derecha sobre el escritorio, y cuando no pudo mas azotó el puño contra aquel mueble, molesto, exigiendo que hablara el otro.

– ¿¡Q-Qué carajo te pasa!? –. Preguntó algo exaltado el pelirrojo.

– ¡Contesta, maldición! ¡Di algo! ¡Lo que sea! –.

– ¿¡Y qué coño quieres que te diga, eh!? ¿¡Que me asusté!? ¿¡Que me arrepentí de haber huido!? ¿¡Que estoy celoso de la manera en que ves a Tweek!? ¿¡Que me gusta cuando sonríes!? –. Calló un momento, había hablado demás, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. – ¡Pero esa sonrisa no es para mí! ¡Lo que siento por ti ya lo tiene alguien mas! –. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. – Pero... No puedo odiarle... Era obvio que pasaría... Todos lo sabíamos... Siempre juntos, siempre... –. Apretó sus manos, dolido y trató de sonreír. – Yo... Les deseo que sean muy felices... Y... –. Una risa sarcástica hizo que callara. Levantó la mirada, atónito, sin cesar su llanto.

– ¿Es enserio? –. Volvió a reír. – Realmente eres increíble, Broflovski –. Sonrió ladinamente mientras se acercaba a él paso a paso. – ¿Quién dijo que había algo entre Tweek y yo, eh? –. Se encogió en hombros. – Bien... Contesta esto y más vale que lo hagas... ¿A qué se debió aquel desbordante llanto? –. El pelirrojo volvió a desviar la mirada, no contestaría a eso aunque su corazón quisiese gritarlo.

– E-Esto no llega a nada... Te dije todo lo que quisiste escuchar, no tengo nada más que decirte –. Se levantó y caminó a un lado del otro, intentando llegar a la puerta, la cual el azabache cerró antes de que el ojiesmeralda pudiese siquiera abrir. – ¡Déjame ir! –.

– Esta es tu casa –. Dijo monótono.

– ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Abre la puta puerta, Tucker! –. Gritó desesperado.

De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo estaba de espaldas contra la puerta con las palmas pegadas a la misma; mientras que estaba a centímetros del azabache, quien le tenía sostenido con una mano de la barbilla. – ¿Dime en qué momento se dijo que Tweek y yo somos algo más que amigos? –. El pelirrojo intentó alejarle. – A él le debes que yo esté aquí... –. Sonrió y comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el del pelirrojo, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

En principio de cuentas, Kyle realmente no creía correcto el estar besando a Craig , aun creyendo que se encontraba Tweek de por medio, pero aquel beso le hizo sentir una paz por la que hubiera gritado hacía unas semanas. El azabache quitó su mano de la puerta para poner ambas sobre el cuerpo del ojiesmeralda, acariciándole con frenesí. Así es como una cosa lleva a la otra; dejándose llevar, coló sus brazos por sobre los hombros del contrario, quitándole aquel estorboso chullo y entrelazando sus dedos en aquellos cabellos negros tan suaves y halándolos con pasión.

El azabache, atento con sus caricias, hábilmente le quitó la chaqueta a su contrario y siguió a lo suyo, separando sus labios, y acercando su boca hacia la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo, y mordiéndole el borde recibiendo como recompensa algo bien interpretado como un gemido. Kyle se aferró a él por la sorpresa, sin embargo dejó que siguiera hasta bajar y morder el lóbulo de su misma oreja, bajando ahora sus besos a su cuello, lamiéndole y/o mordiéndole, dejándole tenues marcas rosadas.

El pelirrojo necesitaba detener la situación de alguna forma. Necesitaba saber el "por qué" de aquella situación, aunque no negaba que se sintiera bien, de hecho, se sentía de puta madre, pero debía hacer algo ya. Intentó despegarle, pero sólo conseguía que se acercara a él con más deseo, incluso, el azabache hizo un espacio entre las piernas del pelirrojo, con su pierna, rozándole por accidente en cierto lugar sensible, obteniendo un gemido tan dulce que cualquiera se derretiría con aquello. No pudo más. Le tomó de los hombros y literalmente lo lanzó hacia la cama, posicionándose sobre de él, quitándose la chaqueta azul y camiseta negra que llevaba. Casi arrancó la camisetilla blanca que tenía. El pelirrojo sólo le miraba perdidamente, excitado y sonrojado, ya no podía pensar más, su cabeza estallaría si no le detenía. Debería ser por el bien del rubio, pensaba él. Antes que el azabache volviese a besarle, el pelirrojo le detuvo con ambas manos sobre su pecho e incorporándose sobre su posición. – N-No puedo... N-No si él saldrá lastimado... –. Murmuró por lo bajo con una mirada realmente triste. – No quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí... –.

El azabache sonrió. – ¿Lo que tú sentiste? –. Preguntó. – ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –.

– No es... No es grato... No es grato ver a esa persona con alguien más, no es agradable soltar al llanto por verles juntos... No... –. Lagrimas volvieron a correr.

– Así que eso era... –. Rió un poco. – Ya te dije que Tweek es mi amigo, sólo eso. De alguna manera somos como Marsh y tú. Entre él y yo jamás hubo ni habrá nada... –. Le dedicó una mirada, que al poco rato se volvió algo dolida. – Pero bueno… Es mejor que me vaya.. –. Su tono de voz cambió a uno muy grave, que sin intención llamó la atención del ojiverde, quien levantó la mirada rápidamente al ver que el azabache se había levantado y estaba tomando sus cosas. Su dolido corazón volvió a sentirse apuñalado. Se negaba a aceptar que algo como ello pasara otra vez.

El azabache tomó la perilla entre su mano, abriría la puerta y se alejaría sin mirarle, si sentía que le hacía daño, sabía que era mejor marcharse.

– ¡Espera! –. Dijo en seco el judío, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas bañasen su fino rostro .– ¡No te vayas! Yo... –. Levanto su rostro para verle, el otro tenía una cara que reflejaba asombro, no creía que el pelirrojo reaccionase así. – ¡No quiero! ¡No otra vez! –. No quería ser nuevamente el responsable de que dejaran de verse, hablarse. – "Somos como Marsh y tú..." –. Cubrió su rostro desesperado cuando recordó aquello.

El azabache dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y le abrazó con añoranza. – No llores... –. Le atrajo más hacia sí. – No quiero ser por quien lloras de esa forma, quiero ver aquella sonrisa que me gusta tanto –. Estrechó sus mejillas entre sus manos, a lo que el pelirrojo cerró los ojos. El azabache se sonrió y le besó. Le besó de una manera tan linda que sentía que la vida se le iría si dejaba de besarle, ya nada era extraño, eran sólo dos almas que querían estar juntas.

De un momento a otro, ambos estaban desnudos y lo único que ahí se escuchaba eran gemidos de placer. Le había puesto en cuatro al pelirrojo. Acariciaba su pecho recorriendo cada parte con cuidado, procurando no olvidar nada; rozaba la entrada del ojiverde con la punta de su miembro, así de un sólo y certero empujón le penetró. Las paredes de la entrada del otro comenzaron a aprisionar el miembro del azabache, haciendo que se volviese dificultoso el poder entrar y salir.

Sujetó la cintura del menor con una mano y con otra le masturbaba, provocando que lanzara gemidos que inundaban el cuarto, cada vez más agudos, cada vez más fuertes. Aquello provocó que pudiera destensar el cuerpo del otro y todo comenzó. Le embestía con cuidado, dejándose guiar por los quejidos de placer, para detenerse o seguir.

No pasó mucho para que en cada intervalo cambiaran de posición, así llegando a un momento donde el azabache estaba recostado en la cama y el pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre de él, con una mirada perdida por la excitación. Era estimulado tanto en el pecho como con su miembro, lo cual lo obligaba sin llegar a tanto, a subir y bajar sobre el miembro del mayor, todo ya tenía un nivel que jamás creyeron llegaría tan lejos.

El azabache le tomó de los glúteos y con desesperación le ayudó con sus movimientos. Ambos se estremecieron. El pelirrojo arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, mientras que el azabache gruñía gravemente. Ambos llegaron al clímax.

Craig tomó a Kyle y le recostó a su lado, arropándole y regalándole un tierno beso en la frente mientras le abrazaba con cuidado. Todo había sido extraño en varios sentidos, el pelirrojo no sabia como es que algo así había sido tan rápido, y todo por un simple trabajo. Realmente era extraño. Lloró como una magdalena y huyó tan maricamente que el sólo recordarlo le hacia querer darse un putazo en la cara con la pared. Todo fue tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta desde un principio que aquello que sentía era correspondido. Desde el beso en casa de Craig, todo era mutuo…

A la mañana siguiente Kyle abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a su lado a Craig, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió y le besó la mejilla, y se levantó para buscar su celular.

Había un mensaje nuevo de Kenny, y lo abrió.

_"¿Cómo la pasaste con Craig, Ky?~ ewé. ¿Lo disfrutaste? Supongo que si, pues no viniste a clases. Espero que hayas aprovechado la oportunidad que Tweek y yo te dimos, eeeh. Si por algo no fui a tu casa xD."_

El pelirrojo sintió su rostro arder de pena. ¿Así que el maldito pervertido rubio sabía de ello? Ya se le hacía raro que no hubiese llegado a su casa apenas terminaron las clases. Sonrió, aún con su rostro sonrojado. Claro que disfrutó estar con Craig…

De pronto unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura, estremeciéndole pues aún estaba desnudo, y el cuerpo detrás suyo también. – Buenos días, dulzura~ –. Susurró cerca del oído del pelirrojo, quien dio la vuelta y le miró ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

– Buenos días, Craig –. Rió un poco.

– Y... bueno, no te he dado esto –. Pronunció tomando una de las manos del pelirrojo, colocando una pulsera en la muñeca de éste. – Espero Stanley no se haya dado cuenta y te haya causado problemas… –. 

– … –. El ojiesmeralda negó de forma leve con la cabeza, lanzándose a abrazar al más alta, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. – Te amo, Craig… –.

El mencionado se sonrojó de forma leve, correspondiendo el abrazo. – También te amo, Kyle, y siempre será así… –.

**Insisto. Soy pésima con los finales, jajaja. Well, lo importante es que AL FIN terminé este fanfic. Ahora veré si continúo el de Un Lindo Acosador. Y agradezco a mi amiga Rinmika quien me ayudó en el lemmon, bueno, en el desarrollo completo de este capítulo, me había quedado en verdad estancada. Pueden leer sus fics en su pagina de Facebook Rinmika 21.2.  
Gracias por leer~.**


End file.
